The Cipher's Family
by Narwal The Assassin
Summary: Bill has a secret plan to take over the world! He has a family! Will the Pines be able to stop him? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, if you are reading this after chapter 1 of The Rebellion (My other story) that was kind of rushed because I had to go to a camp. So, yeah, enjoy this story I literally had this random idea so, this is it. Enjoy!**

**Basement of Mystery Shack**

**Stan's POV**

The portal's strength grows, soon I will be able to access other universes. I was flipping through pages of Journal 1 and 2, when the pages flipping stopped suddenly and everything became grey with an explosion from behind and a yellow triangle appearing.

"Hey there buddy!" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Names Bill Cipher, don't you remember?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. I don't remember any floating geometry." I replied.

"Well remember the name, cause' you will be my servant!" He yelled.

"Wait wha... AAAUGH!" I screamed in pain as something burned into my forehead.

Bill started cackling madly as I started to fade out. I woke up a minute later, wait, who am I, why am I here? I can't remember anything. And... AUUGH! the pain... it hurts so badly an.. AUUGH! WHY?! AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHH! I heard cackling as I fell through nothing.

**_TIME CUT_**

**Mystery Shack**

**Dipper's POV**

"Dipper! Get up!" I opened my eyes to see Mabel shaking me madly and yelling in my face.

"Alright, I'm up." I said groggily. Must be the lack of sleep again. I walked downstairs and noticed the Grunkle Stan wasn't in the kitchen when he should be.

"Mabel, have you seen Grunkle Stan?" I asked her.

"No, why?" She asked me.

"He's not here." I told her. She started to make her way down the stairs to try to find Grunkle Stan. We searched for a while and eventually gave up after Soos and Wendy tried to help. I then noticed a piece of paper on the floor saying...

**Plans**

**1. Make Stan my servant.**

**2. Get power.**

**3. Kill the humans that live on Earth.**

**4. Destroy journals.**

"Wait, destroy the journals? Doesn't Bill want to do that?" I asked out loud.

"I think this is Bill's list!" Mabel yelled out.

"Wait, the triangle dude?" Soos asked.

"Yes, he is back and probably made Stan his servant and forgot his list here!" It all made sense!

"Wait, what is on the back?" Wendy asked.

**5. Eradicate other Ciphers**

"Wait, other Ciphers? And he hates them it seems, so maybe they can help us!" I said.

"Yeah!" Mabel said trying to lift the mood.

"But how will we find the journals?" I asked. "I have 3, but where are 1 and 2?"

We then heard loud rattling coming from behind the vending machine, so Soos knocked it down. There was a passage behind it so we followed it down to an elevator and I noticed some symbols that were on there like in the journal. I pushed them in order and it glowed green. We pressed down and went in the elevator to find a room with a weapon pulling stuff in. I the noticed two books on the counter.

"Journals 1 and 2?!"

**Welp, that's it forr this chapter! Review! Byeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It really helps me. On with story.**

**Basement of Mystery Shack**

**Dipper's POV**

Journals 1 and 2 were here?! And why were we in a picture frame? What is that portal thing? WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Dipper? Do you think that... Stan had the journals?" Mabel asked.

"Nah, I doubt it. But who would be down here?" I replied.

"Wait, there is a recording over here!" Wendy yelled. She pressed play and we listened to the message.

**_"If there is anyone hearing this, my name is Stanford Pines. I have found that there are 3 journals capable of opening other dimensions. I am still working on it, and if anyone hears this. Finish the portal."_**

"GRUNKLE STAN LIED TO ME! HE SAID THAT THERE WERE NO MORE BOMBSHELL SECRETS ABOUT THIS TOWN, WHEN HE HAD JOURNALS 1 AND 2, AND A PORTAL DOWNSTAIRS!" I snapped.

"Wait, then where did he go?" Mabel asked.

"Remember, Bill took him like it said on the list." I had to clarify.

"Didn't Bill have a family that he was trying to destroy?" Soos asked.

"Oh yeah, lets see if we can find them." I said. I took journals 1,2, and 3 and took a look around and stopped on each page that said Bill Cipher. I then found a page called 'The Cipher Tree'. I found a casting spell and made the circle for the summoning. I then read the code. After that the ground shook harder and 3 triangles jumped out.

"Where are we?" The blue one said.

"I don't know." The pink one said.

"Hey, you two!" I yelled out. They turned around and we also saw another one.

"What?" They all asked.

"We have brought you here because Bill Cipher is trying to end the world along with any life!" I explained.

"Ah, Bill, my son. What have you done?" The blue one spoke. The orange one spoke next.

"Wait, my younger brother is trying to end the world and kill us?" He asked.

"Yes, he also is a nemesis of us." I replied.

"We will help you. You don't need to pay, because helping us save the world is enough." The pink one said.

"Alright, we need a battle plan." I started to say.

**THAT'S ALL THE TIME FOR TODAY GUYS! SEE YA LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extremely sorry that I haven't done anything in a little while. I had random crap going on. But like usual, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3  
><span>Mystery Shack Basement<span>  
><strong>

**Dipper's POV**

"How should we attack? Do you know any weaknesses?" I started to ask.

"Well, he gets angry when we annoy him, but that just makes him stronger." His older brother said.

"FACE IT MORTALS! I HAVE NO WEAKNESS!" We all looked to the portal to see Bill standing there with a hand up keeping Stan in an orb.

"Well, how would you like to make a de-" Bill was cut off by a chorus of "NO!"s shouted out.

"Fine, well Stanford Pines is on my side and will attack you immediately. Well, yeah! Enjoy having fun! Because pain is fun!" He shouted before he left and set Stan down to kill us.

"Run!" I said before he started to charge. Apparently he can fly. And blow things up. Like the basement. I have journals 1,2 and 3 so they are safe. A large explosion flung us out into the sky and over the Mystery Shack. We were plummeting to the ground and hit the ground hard.

"Is everyone okay?" Wendy asked.

"Hey, where is Soos?" Mabel asked. "I can't find Dipper either" She added.

"Guys I am right here!" I shouted. They didn't seem to hear me._ What the h%#$ is going on? _I wondered. I tried walking around. I tried walking into them. Nothing. Why is this happening?

"Oh no." I heard a voice from behind and saw the three triangles of the Cipher family (Excluding Bill)

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Look down." was the only reply. I did that to see that I was now a triangle that looked like bill, but I was red.

"They can't see you because you are in the mindscape. Do you want me to make us visible to your friends right now?" They asked.

"Fine. Do it." Was the only reply I could think of.

"Very well" They said as they made us visible.

"Hey, Bill's family! Do you know where Dipper is?" Mabel asked.

"Your twin was hurt by the explosion..." Mabel cringed at the news."... But he is very well alive." He finished.

"Well where is he?" Mabel started to get impatient like she always does.

"The explosion cause him to become... This" He said as he pointed to me.

"Yeah, this is awkward." I said.

"Well at least you're alive." Wendy said trying to keep the mood up.

"Is there any way to get me back into human form?" I asked them.

"There is a gem that can do that, but Bill has it in his lair. So if you want to stop him and become human, I suggest we attack." The older brother said.

"Good idea." I said.

"But we need weapons. Lots of weapons." I added.

**ALRIGHT! THAT IS CHAPTER 3! HOPE YOU AL D! AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so last chapter turned a little bit int Transcendence AU ,but that is not going to go down with the Alcor and Mitzu crap. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Mystery Shack**

**Mabel's POV**

We sat there looking at the rubble that used to be the Mystery Shack. It felt saddening to see the place that we have known so well to just be gone in a pile of rubble like this.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said sadly.

"You can't believe this is happening?! What about me?! I AM A FREAKING DREAM DEMON NOW!" Dipper retorted.

"Hey Mabel, it's okay." Wendy said trying to comfort me.

"Well you honestly have never had a dream demon as a brother before have you?" I said sarcastically.

"I CAN HEAR THIS!" Dipper yelled from across the house. I'm guessing that people heard the explosion and police sirens started to ring out.

"DIPPER! RUN!" I yelled to him. He understood and flew off. Then shortly the police arrived.

"What on earth happened here?" He asked Soos. I made a zipped-lips motion which told him to shut up.

"Listen dude, I am not supposed to tell you." Soos said.

"I understand." The officer said. I was surprised that he said that.

"Everyone back to station!" He yelled and they started to drive off. They had gone when I started to try to find Dipper.

"Dipper! Where are you?!" I yelled out.

"Over here!" He yelled back.

"Alright, did anyone see you?" Wendy asked.

"No, but I did make that police officer and the others go back to the station." Dipper said.

"So you have powers?" I asked.

"I think so, but I don't know all of them." He replied.

"Also, what is Soos doing?" Wendy asked. We looked over to see that he was standing there and then something grabbed him and dragged him away.

"SOOS!" I yelled.

"Hold on tight!" Dipper yelled as he grabbed me and Wendy. We started to float in the air and tried to find him.

"Where is he?" Wendy asked.

"If we knew then we wouldn't be up here!" Dipper yelled.

"LOOK!" I yelled when I saw a shadow dragging a screaming Soos. I started to scream as Dipper turned sharply and came close to the ground really fast.

"DUDES! HELP!" We heard him scream. We came in closer to see his captors. Dipper set us on the ground. We turned to see that Bill was his captor and Grunkle Stan was there too. We kept silent as we watched what was going on over there.

"SOON YOU WILL BE MY MINION ALSO!" Bill screamed evilly.

"NO! MR. PINES YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Soos screamed. Then Stan injected a liquid into Soos that turned his eyes yellow and made him call Bill his master.

"Next step, we take over the world!" Bill screamed. "The other demons will assist us in this fight!"

"Wait, Dipper. What if you could sneak in and secretly be a spy?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that would work!" He said.

"Well, wait until he summons the others." I said.

We have an army to stop.

**CHAPTER 4 FOR FANFICTION. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this has not been updated in a little while, but here is where things go crazy.**

**The Forest**

**Bill's POV**

I needed to call all of the dream demons to come to my aid for this. I started to summon them. Multiple triangles, squares, and pentagons. Some of them had color like that red triangle that was almost last.

"FELLOW DREAM DEMONS! I HAVE A PLAN THAT WILL ALLOW US TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND WIPE OUT THE HUMAN RACE!" I yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement.

"TO THE DREAMSCAPE!" I yelled as I teleported everyone to my base I set up. Everyone took a look around the place observing it. "I have captured 2 of the 10 we need to find." I said as I pulled up a screen of Question Mark and Claw. "We need to find Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Ice, 6-Fingered hand, Glasses, Star, Llama, and Stitched Heart." I said. I pulled up the Images of the humans we needed to capture for the plan except for Hand, which nobody knows who it is. We needed to make a plan. "Demons! You need to stay in your rooms while I finish a plan. NOW GO!" I ordered them.

**Room 153**

**Dipper's POV**

Well, the plan is starting to work itself out.

"I hate being a dream demon." One of them said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to be a human again." He said sadly.

"Wait, human?" I asked.

"Yeah. I hate this guy. I want to team up with anyone who would want to stop him. He terrorizes everyone." He responded. "I want to work with the 'Ten' so he calls it. I think they could free us of him." He added.

"We could work together to stop him!" I yelled out.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I believe that I am part of the ten." I responded.

"What symbol?" He asked.

"Pine Tree." I said. "I was a human once when I was 12 just a few days ago. I had this blue Pine Tree hat that it showed on the wheel." I added for evidence.

"Oh, well that is interesting." He replied. Just then we heard an announcement come on that told us to come to the main room. We went down there and listened to what Bill had to say.

"Fellow Dream Demons, we will attack Stanford's house tonight and stop The Ten!" Bill yelled. We all shouted in agreement. "Now find a good position to wait until night. We don't want anyone seeing you, so be careful." He warned.

A while later we got to the Mystery Shack. We waited until night and we stealthily approached it. "Looks like Stanford made his house blow up. We will head to the house over there." He pointed to Wendy's house. Wait, everyone was staying there! CRAP!

**Wendy's House**

**Mabel's POV**

We were just sitting there and Wendy called us over to check something out. We saw rows and rows of different colored dream demons. Which one was Dipper? Only a few came to the window. A yellow one, a red one, and an orange one.

"SURRENDER HUMANS!" The yellow one yelled.

"Never Bill!" I shouted back.

"You know what to do." He said pointing to the red one. The red one walked over and swung, I shut my eyes... Nothing came. I opened them to see the red one with the axe starting towards Bill.

"Why?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" Bill yelled.

"Tried to destroy my Uncle's mind." He said as he swung and hit Bill hard.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled as he left.

"Dipper? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Plans need to be made now. Bill has caught on to us." Dipper said.

"Thank you Mr. Captain Obvious." I said.

"Mabel, now is not the time to joke around." Dipper added. "This is another who decided to join us, he is right here." Dipper pointed to his right to see him.

"Hello." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked. "What time were you taken from?" Dipper also asked.

"Fiddleford Handron McGucket, 1992."

**BACKSTORY HAPPENS NEXT TIME! SEE YA LATER!**


End file.
